Jaune's Realities
by Shinn910
Summary: Inspired by shadow gumball of death's "watching things". Different versions of Jaune and futures with him and the ladies.
1. Chapter 1

'Yawn' "Gotta use the bathroom." Ruby said as she got up from her bed only to notice she wasn't in her room anymore as she looked around she saw nothing but grass and stars in the night sky. Ruby thought it was beautiful before she began to panic and screamed "WWAAAAHHH! WHERE ARE WE!" Ruby yelled as she woke up the occupants that she did not know were with her.

"Ruby what are you yelling abo-"Weiss said as she looked around and screamed again.

"Where the hell are we." Blake said finally getting up.

"Will you please be quiet." came a voice as everyone turned to see Ren getting off of his bed along with the rest of team JNPR.

"What's going on." Pyrrha said a bit baffled

"Excuse me." A gentle voice came as RWBY and NPR turned to see a woman a bit older than them with long blue hair and wearing what looked like a dark songstress dress.

"Who are you and where are we." Yang asked

"My name is Azura and I will explain why you are here in just a moment after the rest of you arrive." Azura said as she clapped her hands once as a massive portal appeared and dropped 15 other people on the grass gently. As RWBY and NPR looked they saw Coco, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, Penny, Cardin and Cinders team along with Professor Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee and General Ironwood.

"What the-" said Coco

"Where are we." Said Velvet

"Winter!" Weiss said

"Weiss?" Winter responded

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang and Ruby shouted in surprise.

Before anyone could say anything else however Azura decided to speak

"Everyone please calm down I will explain to you why you are all here." she said before (the one and only) General Ironwood spoke.

"Who are you and where the hell are we!" he said as he tried to reach for his pistol only to notice he didn't have it.

"James Ironwood, I would appreciate it if you could shut your mouth for once and stop panicking like a child." Azura said coldly as she looked at the general before Ozpin stopped him from saying something.

"My apologies ma'am please continue." He said

"Thank you Ozpin" She said before she moved to where everyone could see her. "The reason why you are all here is because my master has asked me to show you all different realities that all heavily surround one person in the hopes that you can know him better and try to understand him more." She said as Pyrrha spoke.

"W-wait I'm sorry but where is Jaune?" She asked as everyone looked around and saw that the Blonde leader was nowhere in sight.

"That is the person in which you are all here for. I will be showing you clips of Jaune Arc from different realities to futures he could have with each and every one of you ladies." Azure said

"I'm sorry but Mr. Arc? Is he that important." This time Glynda spoke.

"Yes Glynda. Out of everyone in Remnant Jaune Arc has an almost infinite number of realities and in all of them including your current reality he is someone who you should all not take lightly."

"And what exactly does that mean." a voice said as everyone turned and were surprised that this time it was Cinder Fall that had spoken.

"You will know in just a bit as I am about to show you all what could happen in just a few days." Azura said before she began to dance as water seemed to appear out of nowhere from her body until she made it stand still and glow before making it expand to a wide water screen. "This is what will happen in 3 days time." She finished before disappearing as the screen of water began to glow.

 **"Here's to advancing to the next round of the Vytal Tournament!" Shouted Yang as she lifted a beer along with Jaune and the rest of their teams.**

"Omg do you hear that were gonna make it to the second round of the tournament." Shouted Ruby in excitement.

"Ms. Rose may you please remain quiet. We want to see what happens." said Ms. Goodwitch as Ruby nodded and sat down happily.

" **Gotta hand it to you guys I never would have expected you to use Nora to beat your opponents." Blake said as Jaune yawned**

" **Yeah that was great anyways I think I'm gonna hit the sack." Jaune said as he made his way to the door.**

" **I think I'll come with you Jaune." Pyrrha said standing up and following him before he stopped and turned to her.**

" **Nah you should stay Pyr besides I want you to enjoy this night with everyone else and also I want you to think about something." Jaune said smiling at her as she and everyone else gave him a confusing stare.**

" **Think about what." Pyrrha said tilting her head a bit confused**

" **This." Jaune said as he gently grabbed Pyrrha's chin before kissing her on the lips.**

"YYYYEEEAAAHHHHH! YOU GO JAUNE." Shouted Sun and Neptune

"Whhhoooaaa Vomit Boy actually took the initiative." Yang said as she watched Jaune kiss a madly blushing Pyrrha before she and everyone else turned to the Pyrrha with them only to her looking at the water screen with a massive blush and wide eyes.

'Hmph that should be me. He was my first friend.' thought Ruby pouting a little at watching Jaune kiss Pyrrha.

Velvet looked down a bit sad before Coco patted her on the shoulder. "Relax Bun bun he's just drunk. You still got a chance." She said smiling and her before Velvet nodded feeling slightly better.

 **As Jaune separated from the kiss he smiled before he left the lounge leaving a stunned blushing Pyrrha and everyone else in shock.**

" **H-holy shit." Yang finally said breaking the silence.**

" **Yaanng no swearing." Shouted Ruby as Nora and Yang went up to Pyrrha to ask what the kiss was like.**

" **Uh uh uh it was….really...really...** **hot** **." She said quietly**

" **Huh? We didn't catch that." Said Nora**

" **It was really sweet and tender." shouted Pyrrha before covering her face with a bright smile.**

 **With Jaune:**

 **Jaune was smiling walking down to his dorm room smiling but as he approached the door he began to lose his smile.**

Something isn't right." Spoke up Winter as everyone looked at the water screen with curiosity

"What do you mean." asked Ruby

"Mr. Arc seems to have something on his mind if he's losing his smile Ms. Rose. Let us continue to watch and see." Ozpin said

 **As Jaune opened the door to his dorm he closed it before closing his eyes and speaking.**

" **What is it you want." Jaune spoke seriously opening his eyes**

Everyone just stared confused at why Jaune seemed to be talking to himself.

"Um who's he talking to?" Neptune asked

 **A swirl began to form out of thin air behind Jaune before a masked man with long wild black hair formed.**

" **I was just coming to check on you Jaune. After all tonight is the night." the man said in a deep voice. "Are you sure you want to do this. You seemed rather attached to them. Especially the red heade-"**

" **They mean nothing to me. I thought I made that perfectly clear to you. I only kissed Pyrrha to get her to leave me alone. I have no attachments to them." Jaune said coldly now looking and the masked man.**

Pyrrha looked at the screen with a broken heart as she lowered her head a sniffles a bit.

Ruby also looked down and sniffled a bit as Yang comforted her.

Everyone gave Pyrrha a sad look before looking back at the screen.

"Jaune i'm gonna hurt you a lot for making Ruby cry." Yang said

" **Is everything set in place?" Jaune said looking away and taking a locked suitcase from under his bed.**

"Hey that's the suitcase Jaune-Jaune told me to never touch or he would hate me." Nora said surprising everyone including Ren.

"Wait when did Jaune say this to you Nora." He said a bit mad that Jaune would say that but it fell on deaf ears as Nora was to busy looking at what was happening.

" **Yes it seems they are all there. I will deal will Vale's police department and at 3:15 am I will notify the Atlesian military of your whereabouts." the masked man said.**

" **Why at 3:15?" Jaune said before unlocking the suitcase.**

" **I thought you could use the time, it seems you've softened after being here for quite some time." he said before chuckling a bit.**

" **Send them at 1:45. I'll be done by then." Jaune said**

" **Are you sure about that? That leaves you less than two hours." he replied as Jaune gave him a glare that send a chill up everyone's spine. "Very well then. I'll be off now I still have things to do. I'll be back in 30 minutes." he said once more before a swirl began to form on his right eye and his body was dragged into it.**

 **As Jaune saw the man leave he then turned and opened his suitcase before starting to undress himself.**

Many of the female watchers blushed a bit at seeing Jaune's toned muscles and abs.

 **He took out black clothing before putting it on. He then took out and put on a grey flak jacket along with metal arm guards and gloves. He proceeded to take his shoes of and put on what looked like ninja sandals with spikes. He then strapped three ninja pouches on his back-waist before he grabbed kunai from inside the pouch and began to cut along his shoulder.**

"What the hell is he doing to himself." Sun asked kinda creeped out.

"Is Jaune trying to hurt himself on purpose." spoke Winter

"It seems that friend Jaune is taking off fake synthetic skin." Penny answered getting weird looks from some people before they looked back and saw she was right.

 **Jaune had finally cut enough to grab a piece of his skin before tearing it off of his shoulder. It now revealed a spiral tattoo on his shoulder.**

Everyone looked at it funny before they heard something fall on the grass. As they turned around they saw that Professor Ozpin had dropped his coffee mug and was looking at the screen in horror. Even General Ironwood and Ms. Goodwitch seemed to be confused.

"Ozpin what's wrong." Ironwood asked

"is there something you know?" Goodwitch asked with some concern.

"Oz…. what the hell am I seeing?" Qrow said as he stared at the mark.

"P-professor Ozpin?" Weiss tried calling out to him.

As Ozpin ignored them he could only look at the screen before tightening his hands into fists. "Please don't let it be true." he whispered as everyone looked at each other before looking back at the screen.

 **As Jaune had finished cleaning up the dorm and throwing away the fake skin he couldn't help but notice Pyrrha's tiara on her bed. She had forgotten it after she went with everyone to have some victory drinks.**

" **Tch" jaune said moving to his suitcase before stopping and looking at the tiara again. "Fuck" he sighed before looking at the time. "20 minutes…..I have time." he said as the screen faded to black for a few moments before fading back as Jaune put his scroll under Pyrrha's pillow along with a folded picture.**

"I wonder what he left you." Balke said

"Maybe it's an apology letter?" Ruby tried saying hoping to try and cheer up Pyrrha.

" **Goodbye Pyrrha." he said before going back to his suitcase and taking out a different sword from in there as he strapped it to his back before taking out a headband with a metal plate with the Arc symbol. As he tied it around his forehead he finally looked into his briefcase and saw his final attire. The screen showed a white weasel mask with an upside down red triangle at the top center. As he took it out he looked at it before the masked man appeared behind him again.**

" **Are you all set to go?" he asked.**

" **Yes. Let's go" Jaune said holding out his hand while he held the mask in the other. The hooded man took Jaune's hand before they both were sucked into his right eye and disappeared from team JNPR's dorm as the screen faded to black.**

"Damn it. How could we have overlooked this Ozpin." Qrow said angrily as everyone looked at him now wanting answers.

"What do the two of you know that you won't tell Glynda and me." Ironwood said

"I agree with James. Ozpin both you and Qrow know something about Mr. Arc or you wouldn't have become shocked and nervous." Goodwitch said

"Y-yeah we wanna know to. What's so special about that mark?" Nora said slightly nervous

Qrow looked at Ozpin before he sighed. "Children and you two as well. I will explain everything afterwards but I suggest that those with strong wills now continue looking at the screen." Ozpin said as he stared at the screen with a serious expression as it began again.

 **It showed the broken moon before it showed a gate to a small village as Jaune began to walk towards it before stopping and looking at the green axe emblem that was on the door. As he continued to look his eyes began to shift color turning from blue to blood red while three black comas appeared around his pupil before he put on the weasel mask and jumped slightly before his whole body seemed to disappear making the faintest of sounds.**

Everyone was shocked at what Jaune had just done but they became confused as to why his eyes changed color.

"Headmaster. That's the village of the Greil Mercenaries." Ms. Goodwitch said as she recognized the emblem.

"Who are the Greil Mercenaries?" Velvet asked

"They are fierce mercenaries that are known for their amazing battle prowess and skilled warriors." Goodwitch responded as everyone turned back to the screen.

 **The scene then changed to show the broken moon again before a swirl appeared and the masked man emerged again. It the showed then showed the Vale police building before the man began to walk towards it seemingly appearing and disappearing with each step as he walked into the building before the lobby lights went out.**

" **Who are you?!"**

 **They heard a male voice shout before the screen showed the man knocking a door down as he fell with blood bursting out of his back showing as it showed that Jaune had been the one that killed him as they could see a woman and child's dead body lay behind him with blood staining the walls. Jaune then took his mask off before dashing through the open door as another woman who was behind him slowly slid down the wall before dying.**

 **As the video continued everyone saw multiple people running in the streets as a kid watched through a barred window as they were all killed by multiple kunais and shurikens before one man ran towards the barred window scared before he too was killed in front of the child before he ran away as Jaune dashed towards him killing him too. It then showed a light on in a two story home before blood sprayed over the window and the light went out.**

 **The scene changed to Jaune running through different buildings killing anyone in them as another victim fell a woman having had her chest slashed open before the scene changed as again another victim fell through a wooden sliding door dead. The screen then zoomed in on Jaune's now bloodied face as he heard movement coming from a closet before Jaune looked over to the closed door with cold dead eyes. As he walked towards it and opened it revealed a small boy who began to cry and try to crawl away.**

" **N-no please don't hurt me." He cried as Jaune grabbed the little boys ankle dragging him out of the closet as he saw his mom and dad's dead bodies.**

Everyone was looking at the screen in horror even as Ruby had closed her eyes and covered her hears she could still faintly hear the sound of flesh and bone been cut.

Weiss, Coco and Sun were trying their best to not throw up as they felt sick to their stomachs and watching Jaune kill everyone.

Neptune was so frightened that he had been close to pissing himself.

Blake and Yang just looked on wide eyed and tried their best to stop their shaking.

Nora had been hugging Ren with her face buried into chest while he held her and tried to not look at the screen.

"J-jaune please stop it! Please!" Pyrrha cried out as she was sobbing.

" **M-mommy daddy!" The boy cried out as he was dragged while Jaune continued to look at the kid with no emotion before he stabbed the boy in the throat killing him.**

 **Jaune continued to massacre the village even as some warriors tried to fight back with hand to hand combat to protect their loved ones only to be killed. As the scene changed it showed the outside of Vales police department as the lights on the second story flashed on and off before someone hit the windows creating a crack in them before the masked man appeared and stabbed the person before the lights went out. As he walked out of the building it showed a young girl throwing two blades at the man only to have them phase through him.**

" **You missed." he simply said as she became frightened and began running before being caught by chains and dragged back to him before he killed her too.**

 **The scene changed again showing Jaune kneeling carefully at the top of a pole while looking and a small girl running to her home after not seeing anyone before the screen zoomed out of Jaune as he jumped again disappearing without a noise.**

 **The screen now showed a nice luxurious home as Jaune quietly seemed to appear in the backyard before seemingly teleporting to the to the open door to peek in the lit up room.**

" **Over here..." Came a males voice as Jaune looked to down the outside patio. "There are no traps. Come inside." it finished as Jaune slowly made his way to the door before opening it carefully to show two figures sitting in a** _ **Seiza**_ **style position.**

"W-who are they?" Winter asked

" **Greil. Elena" Jaune spoke as the man had his eyes closed while his wife looked up calmly.**

" **I don't want to participate in a deathmatch match…..with the man my son trusted the most." he said as Jaune readied his blade. As the screen showed Jaune's face hidden by the darkness except for his glowing blood red eyes.**

" **I see….You've aligned with the other side." Greil said.**

Everyone looked confused before waving it off and paying attention to what was happening in the screen after they had calmed down a little when they saw Jaune wasn't killing anyone anymore.

" **Milord Milady…..I.."**

" **We already know, Jaune…" Elena said**

" **Jaune, promise me this." Greil said as Jaune began to prepare himself. "Take care of Mist." He said as Jaune walked forward.**

 **The screen zoomed in on Jaune's face as tears slowly began to form "I will." he said as he closed his eyes as his tears began to roll down his cheeks. As Jaune held his sword with both hands he began to shake.**

" **Do not fear it. This is the path you've chosen. Compared to yours, our pain will end in an instant. My son always spoke highly of you and told us many things about you….now I see why he trusted you very much." Greil said as the screen showed Jaune shaking terribly while holding his sword. Tears falling onto his hand. "He was right….You truly are a kind child." he finished as Jaune continued to cry.**

The students all looked at Greil with a bit of confusion but was mostly replaced with worried looks at seeing Jaune cry and shake do badly. Ozpin along with Ms. Goodwitch however looked on in sadness and seeing their student show this much emotion.

 **The screen then flashes black before it then showed the blade of his sword slashing down on the warrior chief and his wife backs spraying blood everywhere as Jaune's face flashed with his eyes shut closed while crying before it showed the two dead with Elena on her back trails of blood coming out of her mouth while Greil's body lay on top of her as Jaune stood over them before wiping his tears away.**

 **The scene changed again to show the masked man again standing atop of a building as Jaune landed behind him with his weasel mask on as he looked back to look at Jaune**

" **Its over. You're.." he began "Never mind. Shall we go?"**

" **Go on ahead. I'm going to confirm things… with Vale's higher-ups." Jaune said as the man looked before a swirl sucked him and he disappeared before the screen turned black.**

"That is all I will show you… I apologize for showing you something so cruel." Azura said as everyone in the grassy plains remained quiet.

To be continued.

 **A/U: Hey everyone just wanted to post this chapter since I got very inspired from Shadow Gumball of death's "watching things". This chapter is based off of Jaune being Itachi Uchiha but with a lot of major differences like instead of the Uchiha Clan its the Greil Mercenaries from Fire Emblem. Anyways leave a comment on what you would like to see next whether it be from a game, movie, anime or cartoon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had been left in silence after watching their friend and teammate massacre an entire village of warriors said to be on par with huntsmen, women and children. Ruby, Pyrrha and Velvet couldn't stop their crying and seeing the man they love commit such a heinous and cruel crime.

'Hmm Jaune Arc what a very interesting man you are.' Cinder thought evilly trying her best not to rub her thighs after seeing a him kill an entire village. She would never admit it but watching a man kill someone with no emotion showing turned her on quite a lot.

'D-damn he killed them so easily and quickly. Hope I don't have to face him ever.' Mercury thought a bit terrified at what Jaune did

'Maybe I can get him to join us. Then Cinder would most likely be pleased to have him with us instead of against us.' Emerald thought as she looked at Cinder from the corner of her eye.

'...That was so hot…' Neo thought.

"W-what the hell….that can't be Jauney boy he's too weak to even be able to do any of what he did just know." Cardin spoke up trying to make sense of what he just saw.

"I am sorry but it is real Mr. Arc never did anything to you Mr. Winchester because he thought it beneath him to do so. I should have waited for later to show you that reality. Perhaps when you are all confident and feel much better I will finish showing you what happens in that reality and what Jaune did for Remnant." Azura said as she gave a small bow before looking at Ruby. "I should not have tainted your eyes young one but it is my master's wish that you see this reality right away. However I will show you the rest later as for right now as a token of my apology to you all what reality would you like to see Ms. Rose?" she asked in a motherly voice as Ruby sniffled.

"C-can you show us a happier reality.." Ruby answered trying to calm herself as Yang rubbed her back.

"Of course. In fact I will show a reality in which you Ms. Rose along with your sister and six other ladies here are married to Mr. Arc." Azura said smiling as everyone else just froze their shock being replaced by even newer shock.

….

..

"WWHAATTT!" everyone shouted except Ozpin and General Ironwood who both covered their ears.

"W-wait both m-me and Ruby are married to vomit boy?.." Yang asked not believing it while Qrow made a mental note to go hunting for this Jaune fellow.

"Who else is married to him." Nora asked excitedly which surprised Azura, Ironwood and Cinder's team how her feelings did a quick 180 from sad to happy.

"Better question. HOW THE HELL DID ARC GET 8 WIFES!" Cardin shouted

"Uh uh Ahem." She said after regaining her composure "Mr. Arc or in this reality he is now known as Mr. Archwitch is happily married to Ms. Adel." she said surprising Coco

"Eh m-me?" Coco said.

"Ms. Scarlatina."

Velvet couldn't even say anything as she became redder than Ruby's cape.

"Ms. Belladonna."

"W-what?" Blake said confused.

"WHAT!" Sun shouted as everyone looked at him before he looked away in embarrassment. "S-sorry please continue." He said feeling a little sad.

"Ms. Schnee"

"WHAT!" This time Weiss shouted as Winter felt her eye twitch at the man who not only has her sister as a wife but 7 others

"HOW THE HELL AM I MARRIED TO THAT BUFFOON." Weiss yelled before Azura cut both her and Winter's voices.

"I am sorry but not you young Schnee. I meant to say that Ms. Winter Schnee is married to Jaune Arc." Azura clarified as Weiss's jaw hit the floor from utter shock as her teammates laughed at her reaction.

"W-wait you're saying I'm married to this Arcwitch man?"

"Huh. who would've thought you were into younger men." Qrow said sarcastically but inside he also felt a bit sad and envious.

"Yes Ms. Winter but please let me finish. Ms. Neo is also married to Mr. Arcwitch." She said as she looked at Neo in her mint disguise. "You may reveal yourself Neo I will make sure no one harms you." she finished as everyone was confused before they heard glass shatter as mint was replaced by a girl with pink and brown hair with matching mismatched eyes looking at Azura with surprise.

"YOU!" Yang yelled as she got up

"Ms. Xiao Long please sit down. I will not have this lovely area turned into your battlefield just because you have the need for revenge. You are all here for a reason. Criminal or not you will not lay a hand on her." Azura said coldly making everyone freeze as they could feel immense power within her before listening to her. "Thank you very much" she said as her cold demeanor was replaced by her warm smile.

'W-wait that's only seven people." Ruby spoke up while holding up seven fingers. "You said there was 6 others excluding Yang and myself. Who's the last person." Ruby asked as she gave a quick glance at Pyrrha.

"Hehe my Ms. Rose you are very perceptive but I am sure you can all tell by Mr. Arcwitch's last name." Azura said smiling while the students seemed to ponder who the last wife could be.

"Oh I think I may have figured out who it is." Cinder said chuckling as everyone turned to her

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Please don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet. Mr. ArcWITCH." she said as Ruby scratched her cheek before a certain someone stiffened.

"No way." Qrow began chuckling before laughing "Hahahahaa never thought YOU would have it in you."

"No don't tell me." Ironwood whispered

"Wait who are you talking about?" Yang asked clearly confused too before she heard a gasp come from Pyrrha. "What's wrong P-Money."

"Uh um you said Jaune was called Mr. Arcwitch right?" She asked getting a nod from Azura. "Witch as in." She said as she turned towards Glynda. "Ms. G-goodwitch." she finished as everyone went wide eyes turning to looked at a frozen Glynda Goodwitch.

"That's right. Glynda Goodwitch or more appropriately Glynda Arcwitch along with you seven ladies are happily married to Jaune Arcwitch and all have children." Azura said as everything became deathly quiet before a drunken someone burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA this is great hahaha who would have thought you would be a cougar hahaha." Qrow laughed as a vein appeared on Glynda's forehead at being called a cougar.

"Ms. Azura I'm sorry to say this but are you sure I am married to Mr. Arc?" She asked as everyone else remained too stunned to speak. "And Qrow will you shut up or do I need to remind you that both your nieces are married to Mr. Arc." She growled at him

"Oh hahahaha I know I'm still gonna kill him but this is jjjust to funny." Qrow replied before Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Ahem well I must say I wasn't expecting this of you Glynda but nevertheless congratulations on your wedding and at being a mother." Ozpin said smiling and nodding at her while she seemed to get more angrier.

James Ironwood just stood in place like a statue to shocked and depressed to say anything as the women of his affection was now married and a mother.

Azura giggled as she spoke before Ms. Goodwitch could murder one of the two adults. "Yes Ms. Arcwitch I am positive you are married to Jaune. In fact it was you who married him first before any of the ladies here did afterall you are the head matriarch of the Arcwitch household." She said before the screen began to light up but anyways enough talking and let me show you instead."

 **The screen showed a little girl wearing shorts and a beat up version of Jaune's Pumpkin Pete sweater. She looked no older than 7 with bright blonde hair tied in a bun with lilac eyes running down a hall holding something in her hands.**

" **Momma momma." She shouted as she entered a room to reveal a certain older blonde woman looking at her daughter.**

All the students jaws dropped at who they saw. Right there on screen was an older more beautiful version of Yang Xiao Long.

" **Hm? Hey little spitfire what's up." Yang said as she bend down to her daughter. Yang no longer had long hair instead it was cut short to just above her shoulders while to long strands flowing down her back. She had on a crop top that showed some cleavage and had loose green cargo shorts. Yang had grown into a mature sexy woman keeping all her curves even after giving birth to her daughter she had a toned slim stomach but what surprised everyone the most was that her right hand was now a prosthetic.**

Most of the students could only look on with jealousy as they knew that the older version of Yang was married to Jaune.

"Huh who would have thought you would cut your hair." Blake said

"W-wow Yang you got a lot more pretty and mature." Weiss said only getting a nod from Yang.

"HHEEEEEE I'm an aunty and wow Yang you got prettier but I'm an AUNTY." Ruby shouted

"Dude you got even hotter." Sun said as Neptune agreed with him.

"U-um what happened to Yang's arm." Pyrrha asked

"We may never know but you shouldn't think to much on it Pyrrha. Yang looks happy seeing her kid so we should be happy for her and not ask about it." Ren said quietly as she nodded

" **I got you something mom. Hold out your hands." She said happily.**

" **Alright Annie what did you get momma." Yang said before her daughter placed keys in her hands.**

" **I fixed Bumblebee for you. Happy Mother's day." Annie said smiling at her mother who was stunned before she quickly hugged her daughter tightly**

" **AAWWW thank you so much sweetheart." Yang said with a bright smile. "Come on let's go for a drive before your dad finds out." She said as she placed her down.**

" **Yeah yeah lets go before papa figures out how Xiao Long we've been gone." Annie said as her mom high fived her and both began to run towards Yang's beloved Bumblebee.**

Everyone including Azura groaned at Annie's terrible pun while Yang laughed.

"HAhaha that's my girl." She said

"She's definitely yours considering the bad puns." Nora stated.

"Way to copy my hairstyle." Emerald said

 **The scene then changed to another young girl this time with dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes smirking while blowing her gum while holding a fancy bag.**

"Holy shit it's a small me." Coco exclaimed

"Coco language." Ms. Goodwitch said

 **As the little Coco walked out onto what looked like a luxurious backyard with a big pool complete with a small waterfall she saw who she was looking for. There sunbathing was Coco Adel wearing a black bikini along with her signature shades and a floppy summer hat. She had slightly longer hair and a scar along the side of her stomach to her hip bone and another near her arm and shoulder. The scars did nothing but add to her mature beauty.**

"Damn I look sexy ass hell." Coco said as the rest of the guys and some girls (Velvet and Blake) all nodded with her.

"Ms. Adel" said raising her voice

"Sorry sorry but come on you gotta admit I look pretty great. Ain't that right boys." She said as she looked at the guys who all just averted their gazes. Even Mercury shifted his seating position to try and hide his growing lust at seeing Coco.

" **Hey mom."**

" **Hey Giselle sweety what is it. Did your dad get his shirt stuck to him again?" Coco replied to her daughter.**

Everyone watching began snickering and chuckling at the older Jaune getting his shirt stuck on him again.

" **No mom dad's I think out with uncle Sun. That reminds me how come whenever you do laundry dad's clothes end up getting smaller and stuck to him more?" Giselle asked as her mom giggled**

"Hey im their Uncle." Sun cheered

" **Oh just for some entertainment for us moms." Coco said as she grabbed a martini by her side noticing her daughter gringe at hearing that. "Don't give me that look." She said as she patted her daughters head. "I tell you if it wasn't for your dad taking on so many missions I would have his amazing body in bed righ-"**

" **Eww mom to much information." Giselle said covering her ears**

"I agree." both Ozpin and Ironwood said at the same time as Pyrrha and some of the other girls blushed at what Coco said

"Heh heh whoops." Coco said

" **What I'm just saying you would have another little sister or maybe a baby brother if I did. Anyways enough of that what is it you wanted to talk about." Coco finished as her daughter shook her head.**

" **R-right anyways I got you something for Mother's day." She said lifting the fancy bag "Here you go mom."**

 **Coco smiled and took the bag. "Thanks sweetheart." She said before reaching into it and taking out a designer glasses with her name embedded on the sides. "Honey these look amazing. How did you get these." Coco asked taking her pair off before putting on the new ones.**

"I'll say those look very amazing. I want them now."

" **I saved up from my allowance and bargained with the store manager." Giselle said happily as Coco tilted her glasses down not believing her daughter at all who looked away and fidgeted. "And I may have used dad's credit card without asking."**

" **Hahaha its alright honey thank you for the gift plus I kinda figured you were lying since you used up all your Lien when we went shopping last week." Coco said kissing her daughter's cheek "come on let's go eat something." she finished as she stood up and began walking inside giving the viewers a good look at her rear.**

Many of the adults looked away feeling like they were being perverts while the female population looked on with slight awkwardness. The boys however all shifted in heir spots as they looked on trying to hide their growing partners and thanking whatever master was out there for letting them see something so great.

 **Scene change**

 **Now we see a grown up Velvet Scarlatina humming as she worked out in a garden arranging things. She had gardening clothes on and her hair tied in a ponytail and a motherly feel about her that made everyone watching feel warm inside before three adorable little girls ran up to her.**

" **Mommy!" they shouted as they tackled her down getting an eep from the mother.**

" **Ivett, Luna, May what is wrong my babies." Velvet said in a worried motherly tone**

" **We got you something." said one the girls with brown hair tied in a ponytail and deep blue eyes with a cute bunny tail**

" **Close your eye momma." Another said with long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and a bunny tail before the last one who had short blonde hair and and rabbit ears giggle and grabbed something.**

"AAAWWWW" everyone even Cardin and Cinder's team said surprising Velvet.

"Your daughters are so cute Bun Bun." Coco praised her

"You and Jaune must have raised them lovingly. They're so happy." Blake commented

"Yeah and you look great too." Nora chipped in

Pyrrha however was quiet. Sure she was happy for her friends but she felt saddened that she wasn't part of their family.

" **Okay mama go ahead and open your eyes." the short blonde haired girl said as she held out a cake along with her sisters. As Velvet saw this she went wide eyed.**

" **Happy Mother's day." they shouted**

" **We made you a carrot cake." blonde girl said**

" **May! We were supposed to keep that a secret." pouted the dirty blonde.**

" **Calm down Luna it's okay." Velvet spoke as she smiled at them. "My hands are dirty girls so can you feet it to me?"**

" **Yeah."**

" **Okay Ivett you go first." May said as her and Luna held the cake while Ivett grabbed a clean fork from the side of the cake.**

" **Here you go mama." Ivett said as Velvet took a bite from it.**

" **Mmmmm this taste good babies. You did great." Velvet responded as the girls smiled brightly. "May i have more?"**

" **Yeah come on May your turn." Ivett said as she handed the fork to May while she held the cake up with luna.**

" **Here mama say aaahhh" May said getting her mother to giggle before doing as her daughter told her.**

" **Aahhh mmm. Thank you sweetie." She said as May giggled before turning to her last sister. "Here Luna your turn." she said as they switched spots.**

" **Thanks May. Okay mommy here you go." Luna said as she took a good chunk of cake into the fork. "Open wide hehe."**

" **AAHH." Velvet said before biting down again. "it's so good babies thank you very much for this gift." Velvet spoke sweetly making the girls giggle and smile. "Come on now let's get some milk and then we can eat it together. Ok?"**

" **OK!" they shouted and ran ahead being careful with the cake as Velvet giggle at her daughters.**

"Aaawww you guys are so cute." Neptune said surprisingly

"I just wanna hug them and never let go. They're so cute." Yang exclaimed as Ms. Goodwitch nodded in agreement.

"You will be a wonderful mother Ms. Scarlatina." she said

"Oh uh um t-thank you everyone." Velvet responded meekly.

 **Scene change.**

 **We see a young pretty faunus girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair reaching her lower back along with two golden cat ears reading a book. To her side was a dashing young man in an Atlas specialist uniform with yellow eyes and a black messy hair that resembled Jaune's but made him look more dashing. He also had a long black tail signaling that he also was a Faunus.**

Blake's jaw dropped along with rest of Team RWBY.

"I-is that you and Jaune's…" Yang began

"I b-believe it is. I must say he looks handsome." Weiss said as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah but how come your the only one with a daughter and son? Yang, Coco and Velvet all had little girls." Ruby asked.

"Um I'm not sure Ruby this is a different me remember?" Blake said not taking her eyes off the screen. 'So this is what Jaune and my babies will look like.'

Off to the side Neptune patted Sun in the back. "Don't worry man remember this is a different reality. You still got a chance with her." Neptune tried encouraging his best friend.

"Yeah your right. Thanks dude." Sun said as he smiled at him before both turned their attention to the screen.

" **Big brother?" spoke the girl.**

" **What is it Kanae?" the boy responded**

'Kanae? Like the ninja heroine from my favorite romance book.' Blake thought a small smile appearing on her lips.

" **Are you sure mom is gonna like her gift?" Kanae said looking up at her brother who just chuckled.**

" **I'm sure she will sis after all we almost caused a huge commotion trying to get it." he said**

" **That's because your a specialist Jason. Of course they would make a commotion over it." Kanae giggled as they reached their destination opening the doors to reveal an older more beautiful Blake reading some documents on her desk. Blake had a black shirt on with her hair tied in a bun while some of it was lose to her sides. She had the eyes of a mature educated woman but also held motherly warmth in them.**

" **knock knock mom." Jason spoke as Blake noticed them and looked up smiling at her kids.**

" **Hello little kittens. Come in sorry about the mess but you know your father he's always disorganized." Blake said as her and her kids chuckled along with most of the watchers.**

" **How come dad isn't cleaning this?" Kanae asked as she saw the paper mess on the desk.**

 **Sigh "Your father is currently out right now with your Uncle Sun. He should be home soon although I will be speaking with him about why he hasn't finished his paperwork." Blake said eyeing some blank papers.**

"Hmm it seems Mr. Arcwitch is neglecting his duties to finish paperwork." Ozpin said

"Yes he reminds me of a certain someone." Ms. Goodwitch said as Ozpin feigned innocence.

"I have no idea what you speak of Glynda." he responded

"So I'm stuck doing his paperwork while he's off with Sun?" Blake deadpanned

"Seems that way miss kitty." Mercury replied laying on his back.

" **Heh that's dad alright. Anyway mom we came to give you a gift." Jason spoke**

" **A gift? What for?" Blake asked as Kanae took out a box.**

" **For Mother's Day mom." She said as she placed a box on the desk.**

" **Happy Mothers day from me and Jason." she grinned "I hope you like it."**

" **Thank you." Blake said as she opened the box as her eyes widened before she reached into the box. "T-This is the limited edition book of Ninjas of love V.7 with exclusively written content and the author's signature on it. How did you get this it's supposed to be sold out." Blake said happily hugging the book close to her chest.**

" **Haha I'm glad you like it mom. We had to pull a few strings to get it but Kanae said that you would love it since you and her were never able to read it" Jason said.**

Yang, Qrow, Coco, Mercury and Emerald were laughing their asses of at Blake's gift while said girl turned bright red and tried to hide.

"Honestly Blake how could you let your daughter read that smutty book." Weiss said

"It isn't smut." Blake hissed

"Can I read it then?" Ruby asked before her uncle stepped in.

"Nuh uh kiddo I've seen what's in those books and they ain't for you." Qrow spoke

"Can we please continue watching this." Cardin said chuckling.

" **Thank you both. This is a wonderful gift and I'll be sure to cherish it." Blake said kissing both of their cheeks before beginning to move them towards the door. "Now if I can I would love to read this in peace." She said with a happy smile before Kanae giggled**

" **Its okay mom. Me and Jason are gonna go see if dad will be home soon." she said**

" **Alright sweetie and Jason when you see your dad tell him to come to his study right away please." Blake said slowly closing the door.**

" **Haha will do mom. Come on Kanae. See you later mom." he waved back as Blake waved back to them before closing the door.**

" **EEEEEEEP I finally have you." Blake squealed like a little girl. "Now I just need Jaune." she finished licking her lips seductively.**

"Whoa" was all that was heard as the spectators grew quiet. Some from seeing the cat faunus act like such a child and some from seeing her lick her lips seductively except for Blake who was trying her hardest to hide inside Ruby's cloak.

"Well…...I'll just say it. That was kinda hot." Ren spoke as the rest of the guys nodded with him.

 **Scene change**

 **A yellow flash was moving through the halls fast leaving a trail of yellow roses behind it. As it continued to rush through the halls it finally crashed with a pair of legs.**

 **As the figure sat up rubbing her head. it showed that it was a small child. She looked just like a kid Ruby except her hair was blonde and she had a yellow hood while her left eye was a deep blue and right a sharp silver.**

" **Summer are you ok?" spoke a male voice as Summer looked up to see another young handsome man looking at her worryingly. The young man had blonde hair but sported a pit of pink towards the front (Jason Todd style) He also had mitch match brown and pink. As he offered his hand to Summer they saw that he had a noticeable scar on his upper arm.**

Neo just sat there frozen as she looked at the boy that she knew was her child. While everyone else ogled him or whistled.

"Hmm he seems quite familiar." Spoke Cinder as she looked into the boys eyes.

"Damn another hottie." Coco said

"True I know i've seen those eyes before." responded Yang. "But enough of Mr. hot stuff look at my Little NIECE!" She squealed

"So that's my granddaughter huh."Spoke Qrow as he stared at Summer. 'She even gave her the name of Summer…'

"T-that's me and Jaune's daughter." Ruby said wide eyed at red in the face. "She's so adorable.

" **Big bwother Kaito." Summer exclaimed and lifted her arms up. "Upsies please."**

" **Heh sure Summer." Kaito said as he picked her up. "Why were you running down the halls. You know dad told you to be careful right."**

" **Mhmm" She nodded before she took a small bag out. "I wanna give mommy her present."**

" **Alright let's go to Aunt Ruby then. She should be in the kitchen and hopefully my mom is there too." Kaito said as he playfully pinched Summer's cheeks.**

" **Hehe what did you get aunt Neo?" Summer said as they made there way to the kitchen**

" **It's a secret and hopefully she likes it since I had to persuade someone to get it." Kaito said nervously**

"Don't tell me he stole it from someone." Weiss said

"We can't be sure. We'll just have to keep watching." Blake spoke

"Hmm he did steal it." Emerald said quietly

" **Okay." She said as they got to the kitchen were they saw both there mom's. "Mommy!" Summer shouted as Kaito put her down while Ruby turned around. Ruby was no longer the little childish immature girl anymore. She was now a grown fully developed woman. Her hair was longer now reaching her mid back while being tied towards the end. She also had a what looked like a silver cross with a ruby in the middle on her hair. Her silver eyes held warmth in them at seeing her daughter. She had a sundress on that hugged her slim curvy body with an apron on but even with it everyone could see that Ruby had the body of a mature lady. Neo had also grown a bit. She had cut her hair into a bob cut but it only made her look more professional. Her eyes still mitch match had the color of blue and pink. She had a small scar on her right cheek. She had on a tank top and shorts as she was eating her favorite ice cream.**

Qrow could only look at Ruby as she looked similar to how her mother did a long time ago.

"Wow sis…. You look amazing and look your chest finally developed." Yang said jokingly as she looked at her now mature sister.

Weiss on the other hand looked down to her chest and muttered how unfair the world is.

"Ruby you look very beautiful and Neo you also look beautiful." Pyrrha spoke

"I'll say she looks hot as hell." Cardin said getting a grossed out look from Ruby and an angry look from her family and friends.

"I gotta say I dig the bob cut." Mercury said as Cinder hummed in agreement before looking at Neo.

"Would you like me to cut it Neo." She said as Neo shook her head right away.

"Come on girl just let her cut it. You look a lot better with shorter hair." Coco said

" **Oohhhh mom can I have some." Kaito said as he went near her treat before Neo hid it and shook her head looking at him suspiciously.**

" **Mommy mommy I made you somewhing." Summer shouted as she ran up to her mother who in turn picked her up. "What is it Summer?" Ruby asked kissing her daughter's cheek.**

" **Happy Mother's day here mommy is cookies I baked." Summer said as she gave a bright smile while holding out a bag of cookies.**

" **Aaawww thank you sweetheart!" Ruby squealed as she grabbed the cookies with her other hand before looking at Summer. "Do you wanna feed mama?"**

 **Gasp "Yes yes yes." Summer giggled as she took out a cookie from the bag and fed it to Ruby.**

" **MMMMM so good."Ruby said making a silly happy face making Summer and Kaito giggle while Neo smirked and rolled her eyes while the spectators laughed.**

" **Haha that reminds me mom I got you something for Mother's day too." Kaito said as he took out a card. "Here you go mom Happy Mother's day." He finished as Neo took the card before she went wide eyed seeing that it was a free ice cream for life card for her favorite but expensive parlor and jumped and hugged her son lifting him off the ground.**

"Wow….your very strong." Sun said looking at Neo who gave a peace sign before looking back. Neo wouldn't show it but she was extremely happy that she was a mother and had a family. She was orphaned at such a young age that she never knew parental love or how to live her life until Roman came along. He was the only one that she could see as a father figure since he took her in fed her and gave her a home. Now as she looked at her son she could not feel any happier at looking at the handsome young man that she raised along with Jaune. Her son seemed to really love her.

" **M-mom I c-can't breathe." He gasped out as Neo finally put him down before smirking at him and beginning to move her hands.**

"What she doing?" Ruby asked

Sigh "Its sign language you dolt." Weiss and Winter both said as Ruby scratched her head and let out an oh.

" **Yeah yeah I know. I'm still not as strong as you but I am training everyday so I'll catch up." Kaito said as he smiled goofily at his mom. "Oh and Happy Mother's day to you too auntie Ruby."**

" **MMm tfnk fou." Ruby said as both her and Summer's mouths were stuffed with cookies.**

 **Neo smiled before she got her son's attention and told him something.**

" **Hm? Really!?" He shouted as Neo silently giggled before nodding. "Cool can I teleport us there please." He asked**

 **Neo just asked him** _ **Have you been practicing enough with your papa**_

" **Yeah dad said I was getting better and that I have almost mastered it." He responded as she rose an eyebrow making her son sweat a little.** _ **Really now. So if I ask him he'll say the same?"**_

" **N-no." He said defeated while she patted his back.** " _ **I thought so. I'll let you do it but remember what I told you. Picture where you want to go. Then focus your mind on that location and activate your semblance. BUT always remember to keep a cool head or you could get splinched." she lectured.**_

" **Okay mama." He said as he took a deep breath while holding her hand as Ruby and Summer looked on. He then began to focus as pink flames began forming around them before they were engulfed by them and disappeared from the kitchen.**

" **Wow mama did you see what big bwother did." Summer exclaimed as Ruby squealed happily before she swallowed her cookie.**

" **That was cool." She yelled with stars in her eyes before she went to the fridge and grabbed herself and her daughter a glass of milk. "Your cookies were really good sweetheart but did your daddy help you with them?" She asked as Summer nodded**

" **Yes mommy. Daddy stayed up all night helping me bake them." She smiled as Ruby giggled.**

" **I see that explains why you didn't wake up until 3 and why Jauney had bags under his eyes." Ruby said as she brushed her fingers through Summer's hair. "Thank you for the gift baby. Do you wanna help mommy cook." She asked making Summer smile and nod.**

"AAWWWW you four are so cute with your kids!" Nora exclaimed as Ren nodded in agrrement. "But I have to say that was an awesome semblance that your son has." She said appearing next to and surprising the mute girl.

"Yeah I didn't know you could use fire with your semblance." Yang said before Ruby interrupted

"Oh oh oh can you show us your semblance please?" she asked as Neo shook her before saying. " _I can't make fire. He must of gotten that from his dad I can only teleport but I leave an afterimage of breaking glass._ She signed as everyone looked confused before Ms. Goodwitch spoke.

"It would seem that he did inherit teleportation but did not inherit fire from Ms. Neo but from Mr. Arc" she spoke before Qrow wisphered in afterwards

"Witch it's Arcwitch." he whispered getting a cold glare from Glynda.

"Aww poo I wanted to see fire….Wait that means Fearless leader can make fire." Nora spoke excitedly again.

"Hey will you all shut up some of us are trying to watch this." Spoke Cardin

 **Scene change**

' **I hope likes her gift' thought a boy as he knocked on a door. "Mother may I come in?" He asked before he heard a small yes. As he opened the door he entered a big room the size of 4 dorm rooms that houses the students and in the middle a massive bed that could fit nearly 15 people.**

" **Frost what's wrong son." Groaned a muffled voice from underneath the covers.**

" **Haha sheesh mother you could at least greet me from above the covers." Frost chuckled. Frost had pale skin with platinum white hair that he combed to the side which made him look more mature. He not only looked like Jaune from the face but also had his eyes.**

"Wow he looks very handsome too but a lot different from the others. He has a mature and professional yet kinda and gente feel to him." Spoke Velvet surprising a few people.

"You know I've kinda noticed that every one of Jaune's daughters are very pretty and cute while his sons are really handsome." Neptune stated as most everyone agreed.

"It would seem Mr. Arcwitch and you ladies will all bear such beautiful children." Ozpin said making some girls blush while others smiled.

 **A groan was heard from underneath the covers before it began to lift up. Frost decided to take out his gift from his pocket as the covers moved aside to reveal Winter's face. Winter had become older too but still looked amazing for her age. There were no wrinkles on her face and her hair was loose and longer. It appeared to be braided on one side while her bang that used to cover her eye was no longer there. In place it was a small bang that barely reached her left eye her eyelashes had grown too making her face almost look like a dolls.**

Winter could only stare at herself at how she matured. To her she looked like a completely different human being but she knew that it was her. Weiss had a similar reaction to her sister. She knew Winter was beautiful but to age into even more beauty. She was left speechless along with most everyone else.

"S-she looks like a doll." Velvet said.

"My word time has truly done well for you Ms. Schnee." Ozpin said

" **What is it Frost? Can't you see your mother is trying to sleep." Winter said in a sweet voice.**

" **I know you're tired mom but that's what you get for staying up late to finish paperwork." Frost said**

" **Son I'm the General of the entire Atlas kingdom I have to make sure everything is in order." She yawned as Frost chuckled.**

" **I know I know but you do realise that you have Aunt Weiss along with Aunt Ilia, Uncle Fox and me to help you right?" He said sarcastically**

"General?" Both Ironwood and Winter said

"Heh heh I knew you had it in you." Ironwood said patting Winter's shoulder and getting a small thanks from her.

"Wow big woop" Qrow said ruining the moment.

" **Specialist Arc-Schnee did I just hear sarcasm in your voice." Winter said nonthreatanly.**

" **No ma'am of course not." He chuckled before he presented her an envelope. "I got this for you. Happy Mother's day." Frost said smiling as Winter blinked a couple of times before smiling back.**

" **Thank you sweety." She said as she opened the envelope and saw that it was two tickets to an all exclusive spa resort.**

 **As Frost saw his mother's eyes he knew she was debating whether to accept it or not so he decided to speak. "You've been working non-stop lately that you have barely come home. Father is most worried about you and since you barely have time to be at home I got you this. You deserve some rest Mother and I thought it would be best if you spend it with Father too. Don't worry about anything I asked Aunt Weiss and Uncle Fox and they agreed and have said that they will take care of Atlas while you have sometime off. I have already asked the Council and they have agreed to give you a month of paid vacation too."**

 **Winter was left speechless that her son would go to such lengths to give her some rest along with letting her spend more time with Jaune. She then began giggling before smiling. "Thank you Frost I love your gift. I will gladly accept it and also take the time off to be with your Father. Oum knows how much trouble he can get into when me or Glynda aren't around." She said as motioned Frost to come near to which he did before she kissed his forehead. "I'm very happy your my son and I would stand and give you a hug if I wasn't wearing your father's favorite lingerie." She finished as Frost stood up straight.**

" **It's alright Mother but please next time don't tell me those things its rather gross to hear as your child." He said chuckling before walking to the door. "Have some sleep mom we have another gift for you all later tonight and I want you to be there too." He said as she nodded and went under the covers again while he excited.**

"Aww I have such a loving nephew." Weiss said happily at seeing her sister and her son interact.

"Your son really loves you Ms. Schnee." Pyrrha said smiling at Winter who had a smile on her face while looking at the screen.

'Ugh all this love is making me wanna vomit. Show me something good other than their sons.' thought Emerald as she looked at the screen.

'Hmm Jaune Arc you are getting more and more interesting. Perhaps I should ask what our lives would be like if we were to marry and consummate.' Cinder thought evilly as she then began to imagine a handsome young boy prince of the king and queen of Remnant.

 **The scene changed from day to night and to the living room where everyone's jaw dropped at who they saw watching TV.**

"A-am I seeing things….."Qrow said with his jaw down.

"No Qrow I s-see it too…." Ozpin spoke

"She's...gorgeous….." spoke General Ironwood with Winter nodding slowly.

"No way…." Yang said

"What the hell…" Coco said

'Oh fuck is that really….her?' Mercury thought drooling a bit.

'How the hell does she look like that..' Cinder thought.

'Damn my pants are tightening.' Every boy said.

 **On the screen displayed for everyone was a much older Glynda Goodwitch. Her hair was now longer, curled and loosely dangled over her her shoulder. Her once hardened eyes were no longer there. In their place were warm, kind and beautifully sharp emerald eyes. She had little to no wrinkles for her age and it looked like she had barely aged. Her scowl was now an attractive smile that could steal the heart of any man. Her body was slender, fit and showed off her sexy curves that her clothes hugged tightly. Her tank top hugged her now bigger chest nicely while showing a good portion of her breast and also a small scar near her neck. Her short shorts seemed to almost dig into her sweet creamy thighs accentuating her sexiness.**

Glynda could only stare in awe at how she had aged or in most everyone who was watching eyes how she had gotten more beautiful and sexy.

"Oum. You truly are blessed Glynda." Ironwood said as everyone turned to her with envy, hatred, curiosity and lust.

She could only stutter non comprehensible gibberish as she tried to hide herself behind Azura while covering her body with her hands.

 **As the older Glynda kept watching TV she heard the main door to the house open.**

" **I'm home." came a young man's voice as Glynda looked back.**

" **Welcome home Glendal. There's some warm pasta in the kitchen that Ruby made if your hungry." She spoke sweetly.**

" **Cool thanks for letting me know mom." said Glendal as everyone got a good look at him.**

 **Glendal had bright blonde hair which was slicked back with a few strands sticking out on his forehead. He had piercing green eyes but had a scar over his right that thankfully didn't blind him. As he gave his mom a charming smile they could see his smooth jawline along with his perfect pearly whites.**

"My oum he looks amazing." Emerald said burning the image of the young handsome hunk of a young man.

"Ms. Goodwitch… you gave birth to that amazing looking man." Yang said with Coco and Pyrrha nodding.

"He seems to resemble you and have some of Mr. Arcwitch's quirks to." Ozpin said

" _So FREAKING jealous."_ Neo said

Glynda looked at the handsome young man that she and Jaune made. She then blushed at having thought of herself with Jaune.

" **Your welcome sweetie make sure you eat it while it's still warm." Glynda said as she went back to watching her show before Glendal walked up to her.**

" **Hey mom before I forget I got you a gift for Mother's Day." he said as he took out a stunning golden necklace with an Amethyst jewel at the center of it.**

" **Its beautiful Glendal. Where on Remnant did you find this?" she asked as Glendal went around to put it on her neck.**

" **Um I found it when dad and I went exploring in the Menagerien desert." Glendal said scratching the back of his head Jaune style.**

 **Sigh "I told Jaune and you not to go exploring out there. You know how dangerous it is." she said with worry as she looked at Glendal with the same worry.**

" **I know mom but I convinced dad to come with me so please don't be angry at him." Glendal said as Glynda began to smile.**

" **You know I can't be angry at you and especially at your reckless dad. You my baby boy and Jaune's….lets just say my big boy." she giggled at seeing her son's face twist in disgust.**

" **Ugh mom I think I'm going to be sick." he said.**

"Wwwhooaa Ms. Goodwitch I didn't know you thought of Vomit boy like that." shouted Yang.

 **Before they could continue Winter, Coco, Velvet, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Neo all walked in before they noticed Glynda's new jewelry.**

" **Wow Glynda that looks so beautiful." Ruby said as she looked at it closely.**

" **Yeah I'll say where'd you find it Glendal?" Yang asked**

" **in the deserts of Menagerie." he said as Blake gave him a look. "I know I know aunt Blake Mom's already talked to me about it." he said but before Blake could say anything the main door opened again.**

"I' **m home. I'm gonna shower** "

" **okay were ready." came the voice of Frost who along with his 9 other siblings blocked the mothers from going to greet their husband.**

 **One question did arise. "Um where are all of you going?" asked Blake**

" **We are going to be spending the week with grandma Kali and grandma Willow." Kanae spoke up while Summer, May and Annie shouted 'Yeah!'**

" **Wait wait wait who did you ask permission from?" Coco said a bit surprised by the announcement.**

" **No one aunt Coco. This is actually all of our final gift to you all. A whole week that you can all spend with dad while the girls enjoy being with grandma and Kaito and me hang out with grandpa Qrow. Frost and Jason have to go back to Atlas to prepare for some stuff and since you all haven't had time with dad since we're always here we decided to do this." Glendal explained as the mothers stared at them in shock.**

" **Well we should get going. Come on Summer." Kaito shouted as he caught a yellow blur. "Did you do what I asked?"**

" **Hehe yes." she exclaimed before looking at Ruby. "Bye momma."**

" **Bye mom."**

" **Bye mommy."**

" **Bye mother."**

 **They all waved their goodbyes before exiting the house as they stood there in shock.**

" **Happy Mother's day!" Glendal shouted before closing the door.**

" **..."**

" **.."**

" **Did they just tell us to have fun time with Jaune?" asked Ruby getting a nod from the rest of the women.**

"Pfft hahaha oh that's freaking hilarious." Mercury said laughing while Emerald, Sun, Neptune and Cardin joined him.

"Wow your kids just got you some action." Qrow chuckled making the mothers blush.

'Oum why Glendal.' Glynda said covering her blushing face.

" **Well I don't know about you ladies but I'm gonna go get me our man." Coco said as she began walking to their room before Neo followed.**

" **The kids are gone now so maybe it wouldn't hurt to have fun right?" Velvet said**

" **Y-yeah your right come Velv let's go join them. You too sis." Yang said as she grabbed and dragged Ruby by the back of her shirt.**

" **I…. Need to go see him too….I want to try some stuff out." Blake said immediately thinking about her Ninjas of love V.7**

 **Now that it was Winter and Glynda left they looked at each other before smiling.**

" **I haven't been with him for a while. Do you mind if I go first?" Winter asked**

" **Hm not at all Winter afterall he'll have more than enough energy left for me too." Glynda said licking her lips making every male in the room feel their pants tighten.**

 **The scene then changed to a POV.**

" **Ohh Jaune~" Yang seductively said as she looked towards the bathroom door in their room.**

" **We have a present for you~" Blake purred as the door opened.**

" **Sheesh did Summer take my clothes aga-" spoke a deep male voice before it was cut off by the sight in front of him.**

The female occupants watching (except Nora and Azura) could only feel their jaws drop and noses bleed while they rubbed their thighs together unconsciously at who they saw and heard. On the screen was a much older Jaune with nothing but a towel hiding his modesty.

His young cracking voice was no gone and in its place a deep more masculine voice. His chest had an x shaped scar near the middle while his abs also had a few scars but looked so amazing that they put Sun's to shame. His hair was now longer and held together by a hair tie now holding his short wolf-like tail. This new sense of style and look coupled with his more defined features of his well aged face. He looked like a dashing prince from a foreign country but they all seemed to notice that he no longer had a left arm. It was just a stub from near his shoulder and down.

"My gods…..he's Perfect." Cinder said looking on hungrily.

"I-I denied and missed out o-on that hunk…." Weiss stated not wanting to blink.

"T-that could be my Jaune." Pyrrha thought burning the image of future Jaune into her memories forever.

"I guess marrying him won't be that bad…"Winter gulped trying to control her nosebleed.

"I marry that Adonis." Glynda said staring wide eyed at older Jaune.

" **Um sweethearts we can't do this the kids are here." Jaune said worriedly as this time Glynda spoke.**

" **Hmhm there's no need to worry darling~" She said slowly moving forward and seductively getting Jaune to stiffen and shift his towel. "The kids are gonna be gone for the week. So we get to have all the fun time. We. Want~" she whispered into his ear causing him to gulp before looking at the rest of his wife's and seeing them give him lustful smiles while Neo said** _ **Your not sleeping this week**_ **while the audience couldn't see a thing.**

 **Jaune swallowed before he cleared his throat and kissed Glynda passionately (causing the girls watching to watch in envy while Goodwitch bleeds more) shortly before moving to the door and locking it.**

" **Why'd you lock it?" asked Ruby before Jaune looked at them all and gave them a devilish yet sexy and handsome smirk making them all blush.**

" **I locked it cause I wanna spend more time with you ladies here first before we break the other parts of the house." Jaune said as he began to walk towards them as the screen began to fade to black before they heard a towel drop.**

"NOOO!" screamed the girls as the screen remained black.

"Um….maybe that was a bit to much… let's take a break shall we?." Azura said as the girls wailed a bit

"Yes I believe that is a great idea." said Ozpin.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **A/U: Hi everyone anyways sorry this was supposed to be a Mother's Day theme so hopefully you enjoy it. Now onto the main things I have decided that if you want to leave a suggestion then please PM me as it is much easier for me. Each character that is watching is there for a reason and will serve a purpose. Please tell me what I need help on so I can improve my stories for you all. Lastly I have in order the next 5 chapters I will be doing but I will need a beta reader for some of them.**_

 _ **Sly cooper thieves in time- timing is everything. (No beta reader needed)**_

 _ **GOW 2018 Jaune vs. Baldur (Might need Beta reader.)**_

 _ **BIOSHOCK INFINITE Jaune meeting Elizabeth. (No Beta reader needed.)**_

 _ **Undecided (PM me with suggestions)**_

 _ **Kamen rider Jaune. ( Will really need a Beta reader since I know little to nothing about it.)**_

 _ **That's about it next chapter with be Sly cooper. Tell me who you all want portraying Carmelita fox, Bentley and Murray**_

 _ **Carmelita candidates.**_

 _ **Weiss**_

 _ **Winter**_

 _ **Blake**_

 _ **Velvet**_

 _ **Glynda**_

 _ **Bentley and Murray candidates**_

 _ **Ren and Nora**_

 _ **Ruby and Yang**_

 _ **Emerald and Coco**_

 _ **Neptune and Sun**_

 _ **Penny and Qrow**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright ladies sorry but that is all I am allowed to show you. Maybe later on I will let you all choose what reality you want to see Jaune in. Whether if it's with you individually or with others Now then let me get you ladies a room to….take care of your noses." Azura said as she made a small room big enough for the girls. "Please step in and take clean yourselfs. While they do that would you gentleman like something to drink?" She finished as all the girls (Except Nora) walked into the room quickly.

The boys just turned were they were sitting down as they all looked to Azura before Cardin spoke.

"So am I the only one that didn't know that Blake was a faunus?" He asked as everyone except Ironwood said yes

"Anyway why thank you Ms. Azura. May have coffee please I seem to have dropped mine earlier due to some shock." Ozpin said as he picked up his mug from the ground.

"Of course Ozpin." She said before she waved her hand and Ozpin's mug began glowing before it dimmed down. His mug was now clean and had freshly made coffee.

"Oh my well thank you Ms. Azura." he said

"Your welcome, now does anyone else want something to drink?" She said looking at everyone else.

"Well i'm almost out of booze so can I have some. Something strong please." Qrow said holding out his flask.

"I-I'll have the same please." Said Ironwood as some of the occupants looked at him in surprise.

"May I have some tea?" Asked Ren

"Oh can we bee-"

"Sodas please" Neptune said as he put his hand over Sun's mouth. "Dude we can't have that here the teachers and general are all looking too." Neptune whispered as Sun nodded.

"I'll take the same." Said Cardin and Mercury.

"Of course just give me a moment." She said before she began waving her hands and the drinks appeared in front of them. As they said thank you she nodded as they waited for the girls.

"James are you alright? I don't remember you liking hard liquor so why is it your drinking it now?" Ozpin asked as Ironwood sighed before taking a swig of his drink

"Heh heh he's just upset that Glynda was taking by that kid." Qrow chuckled as Ironwood gave him an angry look but before he could say anything the girls had returned.

"Alright we're back now. Where'd you guys get the drinks from?" Asked Yang as her along with the girls went back to the spot where they were sitting or standing at.

"I got them their drinks. Would you all like something to drink too?" Azura asked

"Can I have some tea please." Blake asked

"Same please." Said Weiss, Winter and Ms. Goodwitch

"Soda please." Said Ruby, Penny and Emerald.

"I'll take some oj." Coco said

"W-water is fine with me." Velvet said

"Can I have some coff-"

"Nora will take water to please." Ren and Pyrrha both said covering Nora's mouth

"Um may I have some hot chocolate?" Aske Pyrrha

"I will take some red wine please." Cinder asked as the teachers looked at her with curiosity before their attention on her was replaced by Yang.

"Aww you guys are a bunch of kids. Can I have some beers?" Yang said before she stopped herself as the Ms. Goodwitch gave her a very cold look. "O-on ssecond thought can I have water too."

Neo silently laughed before saying 'Can I have Neapolitan ice cream?'

"Hehe of course ladies just one moment." Azura said before she concentrated and made the girls their drinks. "Now that everyone has their drinks are they ready to see the next reality?"

"Yeah!" most of them shouted

"Alright and since I did let Ms. Rose pick a reality I will let you all pick one as well later on." Azura said before the screen began to light up.

 **The screen showed a golden watch with rubies embedded in them as it before it was locked behind a safe with two guards protecting it while it showed Cardin with dog ears.**

" **When your a master thief there is only one golden rule, you only steal from other thieves." Came the voice of Jaune as the screen zoomed out to show Cardin was in the cockpit of a bullhead.**

"Oh he's a thief that's pretty cool." Said Emerald getting excited at seeing the golden watch.

"It is not cool. He is a criminal." Weiss said

"He can't be a criminal if he's stealing from other thieves can he?" Ruby asked before Cardin spoke

"What the hell?! I'm an a faunus?!" Cardin shouted getting Blake, Sun and Velvet to glare at him.

"Mr. Winchester please quiet down and keep watching." Ozpin said

 **The screen then showed a van with a black and white racoon logo showing with blue eyes. The front of the car had fire vinyl decals on it. It was flying with a rocket build into the back with wings on the side while the wheels seem to levitate with gravity dust.**

" **To pull a heist like this you need a top notch team and with Sun's brawn and Neptune's brains. I had the best." Spoke Jaune as it showed Sun driving the van with a red mask on while Neptune was in the back. He had glasses and an explorer's hat on but what shocked quite a few people was that he also was a faunus cause of his turtle shell.**

"Wait Neptune is a turtle faunus?" Weiss asked

"Dudeeeee! Look it's us!" Sun shouted excitedly.

"See I told you I was an intellectual and look at my cool shell." Neptune said

 **The screen then showed the side of the van opening to reveal Jaune with blue clothes on and with a hooked cane. He had a black eye mask on but again everyone was surprised when they not only noticed his racoon tail but also his ears. Jaune then moved aside to let Neptune line up a harpoon before firing it and hitting the bullhead.**

"Aww Jaune looks adorable with a tail." Ruby squealed

"Hm it seems that in this reality people are more Faunus than human." Blake said getting very interested

"Wait why am I in a wheelchair?" Neptune asked

"Shhh shut up guys this looks good." Coco said as Velvet looked at Jaune with his raccoon tail thinking that he looks handsome with it.

 **As Jaune leaped out of the van the viewers gasped before he quickly hooked his cane onto the rope. As he slid down he then pulled himself off able to find a hook to attach himself onto before he saw a little latch. As he looked on with wide eyes they then turned sharp as he lifted the little latch and pressed the red button. When he did the Bullhead began to shake as it was slowly opening its landing gear.**

 **The Scene then changed to another dog faunus piloting the ship before he got a notification on his screen. As he looked at it closely he then pressed a button to close the landing gear.**

 **Out in the outside of the bullhead Jaune was tangling only holding on with one arm before he notice the gear closing. As he swung himself he was able to get in just in time. He landed on his head and looked at the ceiling with a surprised look before his body fell down.**

 **Outside it showed both Sun and Neptune letting out a breath of relief at seeing their friend make it.**

" **Whew man I thought he wasn't gonna make it for a second there." Said Sun**

" **Relax Murray you know Sly will always pull through." Said Neptune.**

"Wait why'd he call you Murray?" Said Mercury as everyone else looked on in curiosity too

"Don't ask me. This is a different reality remember." Neptune responded before Emerald spoke up

'They're thieves it's probably nicknames that they use when stealing." She said

"Very clever Ms. Sustrai. You might be correct." Ozpin said looking at her along with the general

"How would you know that they are using codenames." Ironwood asked as Emerald began to get nervous

"General please. Its a basic rule in every thieving movie we have seen that the thieves never go by their real name but instead codenames." Cinder said confidently

"Of course Ms. Fall our apologies we were simply curious." said Ozpin before they turned back to the screen.

 **The scene changed again this time showing Jaune sneaking around the ship before he turned a corner. Only he ran the opposite away quickly as guardsmen came pratolling from where he was going towards. As they passed Jaune had snuck into a closet before he heard something behind him. As he turned around he was met by the angry face of Winter Schnee who had tape on her mouth and was tied up to a chair.**

"Is that me?" Winter said

"Yes Ms. Schnee and it looks like you were captured. It also seems that you are a faunus too seeing as you have a white tail." Ironwood spoke as everyone was beginning to think this was normal.

" **The last person I was expecting to run into on this job was Inspector Carmelita." Jaune said as he gave a nervous smile before he grabbed the tape and ripped it off her.**

" **AAAAHHHH!"**

"Oooooh ow bad move kid." Qrow said cringing at the screen along with a few others.

"Of course the fool would do that." Weiss said

"Man that didn't happen to me and even I felt that." Mercury spoke

"Hahhahaa that's Jaune alright." Pyrrha said knowing that he would do that unintentionally but still do it.

"Got that right. Damn Jauney boy has no restraint when it comes to that kinda stuff." Cardin said

Winter just looked on a bit angry that he would do that to her.

"Am I the only one wondering why Jaune called her Carmelita?" Ruby asked before Ms. Goodwitch said something.

"Ms. Rose it is probably like Ms. Fall said. A codename."

"Friend Ruby we should come up with codenames for ourselves too." Penny said excitedly.

" **She had been in hot pursuit of mugshot too but she was put in the 'Doghouse'" Jaune said making everyone except Yang groan. Winter just got closer and started growling a bit gritting her teeth for what Jaune just did to her. All Jaune could do was shrink a little and smile before he moved past her. As he lowered down to undo the rope in her arms he smiled nervously at her again as she closed her eyes and leaned back.**

" **I started to untie her...BUT then realised that might complicate the job." Jaune said as he went wide eyes and looked away while Winter opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. As he stepped away and moved towards her front he held out his hand in a stop motion confusing her before showing her the tape. Winter saw this and immediately became angry and started to growl again. She looked at Jaune with cold angry eyes as he covered her mouth with the tape again.**

 **As she thrashed around trying to escape Jaune gave her a 'sorry' smile before closing the door and letting out a breath of relief. He then noticed a guard standing behind him not noticing him yet. Jaune got ready to attack but the screen then turned to Winter hitting the chair against a shelf knocking down a tool box with a flare landing on her lap before she smiled.**

" **I promised to return soon but I should've remembered. Carmelita doesn't like to be kept waiting." he said as the scene showed Winter burning the rope off before the smoke began triggering the fire alarm. The guard outside heard the alarm and turned around to see Jaune ready about to hit him. As the guard aimed his weapon Jaune hooked his cane on it pulling him towards him before elbowing him in the face and sweep kicking him and knocking him out.**

 **He then dragged him away before the screen showed another guard opening the door to the closet. Smoke came out of the room as the guard shook nervously before noticing something moving. Winter came running at the guard jumping before kicking him in the chin and leaving him dazed as she grabbed his gun in mid air before landing and running off.**

" **One thing about Carmelita. She always attracts attention. I engaged in a little misdirection of my own" Jaune said as guards ran out of the cockpit while Cardin looked on. The screen then showed Jaune sneaking into the cockpit wearing a guard uniform before looking around and finding the safe. As he took off his disguise he kneeled down and opened the safe he had a happy smile on his face before it changed to a confused one.**

" **I cracked open the safe only find that Mugshot was one step ahead of me." Jaune spoke as he saw Cardin closing the door and cracking his knuckles. Cardin charged at him swinging both his fist down as Jaune avoided him before smacking him in the face with his cane. This only angered Cardin and made Jaune give a nervous smile before Cardin again swung and missed. Jaune dodged the left punch and kicked him in the face before Cardin swung with his right. Jaune caught it with his cane again but as he tried to kick him away Cardin grabbed his cane and slammed him against the controls.**

 **Jaune was distracted when he noticed the Golden watch was on Cardin's wrist.**

"No Jaune don't get distracted." Ruby yelled

 **Cardin grabbed Jaune by the head and lifted him as he began kicking Cardin's face. Angering the dog faunus more Jaune tried to escape before Cardin slammed him against the controls again. This time he broke the controls and in the pilot room the computers began malfunctioning as the Bullhead started to nosedive down. Neptune surprised by the sudden shift in speed tried to keep the van connected with the bullhead while Sun tried to maintain them.**

" **Playing with Mugshot got pretty old. So I decided to teach him a new trick." Jaune said as Cardin was about to swing again before he noticed the golden watch missing. It then showed Jaune wrapping the watch around his hand before he smirked and swung at Cardin knocking him out.**

" **Lie down. Carmelita finally caught up with me and I'll be honest. The sparks were really flying between us." Jaune said again making everyone except Yang groan as Winter came into the room aiming a pistol at Jaune who had his hands up. He then looked towards the front and saw sparks coming out of the computers before he saw they were gonna crash into a mountain.**

" **Unfortunately, that was when Murray decided to crash our reunion literally." He said as it showed everyone evacuating the plane while the rocket on the van broke making Sun and Neptune crash through the roof of the cockpit.**

 **As Neptune slowly got up dazed he looked at Jaune. "Get on Mugshot now!" he shouted as Jaune grabbed the hand of the surprised Winter and ran with her before jumping on Cardin.**

 **Neptune then extended a claw from his wheelchair and grabbed Cardin. "We've got them hit Murray." Neptune said**

" **Got it Bentley." Sun said as he pressed a button near him activating a temporary rocket. The van went back out the opening that they made just in time as the bullhead crashed into the mountain exploding.**

 **Neptune quickly threw out some parachutes to save them. As they opened the van slowly started to descend down.**

" **After that dramatic rescue. I thought for sure we could work out our differences but she's been predictable." Jaune said as he gave a closed eye smile to Winter who returned it before it became conniving as she held her pistol to him.**

 **Surprising Jaune for a moment he then gave a charming smirk making the girls all blush a bit before he grabbed the pistol confusing her a bit.**

" **But then again. Neither have I." Jaune said as pulled the gun along with her closer to him before grabbing her back with his other hand and kissing her lips.**

 **They stayed like that for a bit before Neptune's claw let go of Cardin landing him and Winter by the cliff. Jaune held onto the claw and gave her a salute while they kept floating away.**

 **It showed Winter smiling and blushing as she loved the way his lips felt on hers before her face turned to shock. Winter then became angry and looked at Jaune for sneaking off like that and with the watch. As she growled lightly and clenched her fist she noticed she was actually clenching the golden watch.**

" **The heist might have not gone exactly by the book but…. Sometimes you just gotta improvise." Jaune said as Winter became surprised when she saw their logo sticker on it.**

 **She then looked towards Jaune as he gave her a sincere smile and waved at her. She just shook her head and smiled at him too. "I'll get you soon ringtail." Winter shouted.**

" **I'll be looking forward to it Inspector." Jaune shouted back as he watched her get smaller the further away he got. "I only hope that one day I'd be able to steal something a little more precious than an antique watch." He finished still looking at her.**

 **Winter kept watching him go smiling as Cardin began to regain consciousness before she knocked him out again. "You truly are a gentleman Sly 'Jaune' Cooper. Always giving a girl what she wants." she said to herself**

 **The scene then changed to Jaune smiling happily as Sun and Neptune looked at him.**

" **Whoops. Heh heh" Jaune chuckled as Neptune facepalmed himself and Sun rolled his eyes smiling.**

" **Dduuuddee we just did this heist for nothing now. Why couldn't you keep the watch." Sun pouted.**

" **Easy there man. I think Jaune was busy trying to steal something other than the watch." Neptune said making Jaune scratch the back of his head while Sun sniggered.**

" **You still owe us Jaune." Sun said trying to maneuver them safely.**

" **Yeah yeah I know. I'll buy the pizza tonight and I'll get you dessert how's that sound Sun?" Jaune asked**

" **Fine by me." Sun happily accepted**

" **Wait what about me?" Neptune asked.**

" **Relax Neptune if it makes you feel any better I'll be stealing that priceless diamond encrusted telescope you've had your eye on for a while." he said to Neptune who had stars in his eyes. "Hehe I'm sure Weiss will love it. By the way is she and Coco coming over? Cause of they are I'll get more pizza from Ren." Jaune finished before they froze and the screen zoomed out to show it was a picture.**

 **A more handsome Jaune looking at the photo smiling happily while wearing a black long sleeve shirt and brown gloves.**

" **So here I am. I got my wish Carmelita 'Winter' Fox is by my side. Life is great and something tells me our adventure is just beginning." he said as Winter came out onto the balcony were he was at.**

 **She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her form nicely. Jaune put away the photo quickly as she hugged him from behind before he turned around and embraced her while he looked at a different type of bullhead in the distance. The screen then faded to black while showing the Raccoon logo.**

"That. Was. COOL!" Ruby squealed as she went to Neptune. "Neptune how did you attach that rocket to the van and make it float. Not to mention the claw in your wheelchair and that harpoon gun." Ruby ranted.

*Sigh* "Specialist Schnee what did I say about letting your emotion get in the way of work." Ironwood said before chuckling seeing his subordinate blushing up a storm and looking away.

"Aw is Ice Queen mad that she wasn't able to kiss him again." Qrow chuckle

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"He wasn't talking to you Weiss." Blake said getting an Oh from the heiress.

"Who cares about that did you see how bad Jaune knocked Cardin out. No offense to you." Yang said lolking Cardin.

"Tch. Lucky shot. I could've won that fight." Cardin mumbled.

Pyrrha and Velvet just smiled remembering that moment before pouting a little at seeing Jaune kiss Winter.

'He's really good. I wonder if maybe I can be with him instead of her.' Emerald thought smiling at herself until Mercury spoke.

"Oh is Miss thief getting hot and bothered by that guy." Mercury began to tease before he was cut off.

"Now now Mercury dear. Let Emerald be after all her taste in men are quite good considering she wants Mr. Arc." Cinder said making Emerald blush.

"I didn't realize Mr. Arc had such agility and skills in thieving. Aren't you glad I let him into beacon now Glynda." Ozpin said as Ms. Goodwitch chuckled and nodded.

As the group continued their conversation they were suddenly stopped when a portal appeared again.

 **To be continued**


End file.
